undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Radiation/Issue 19
This is Issue 19 of Radiation. Issue 19 The inihibitor was almost finished. They still needed a few days, then they would have one functional syringe. Then they would just have to make a bunch of those. Neil and Math were the ones making it. They seemed to be the only two of 128 people that knew how microbiology worked. And Math barely did. “All right.” Neil said, looking through a microscope while taking notes. Math was writing every part of the process down. “It is working a bit like a herbicide right now.” Math wrote it down. “We don’t want them to do that, we want pesticides.” Neil muttered, mostly for himself. “You think you can do that?” Math asked, writing down. “Depends.” Neil said. “Shouldn’t be that hard, but then again, I’m no biologist.” After a short while, taking notes, Janine entered the room. She looked tired, and with a deep sigh, she managed to make a weak smile. “Janine,” Neil said, and looked at her with a smile. “How can we help you?” “I’m here to check your abilities.” Janine just said. Math got up and Janine touched her. She smiled and muttered “thanks, there’s nothing.” She then got over to Neil. She put her hand on his shoulder, and then her eyes lightened. “Neil...” Janine said, now sounding worried. “Would you please follow me to the main hall?” Neil titled his head. “Sure. Why?” “You are the one who made Steve angry.” In the main hall, they had all discussed if they should lock up Neil. Now, with Sam in the inner circle, they decided to do so, leaving the work with the inhibitor to Math. “What?” Neil said as Gon opened the door for him. “You’re locking me up? I’m almost done with the inhibitor!” “We’re just trying to make it easy for you, Neil.” Gene said with a sigh. “I’m sorry, but this is how it has to be.” Neil looked at Sam, who was looking down, shaking his head. “All right.” Neil muttered. “If that’s how it has to be.” “Thank you.” Gene said. “I’ll go tell Math.” Gon then led Neil down to the cells. In, what people in Tonopah knew as the ‘Carson Tent’, were the four people from Carson City sitting. Dylan Pruitt lived in his helicopter, stating that was most comfortable for him. Most people thought he was a little weird. Jed had been on two scavenge runs so far. The second time it was only him and Alex. He thought it was better that way. Graham wanted to come, but Jed didn’t want to risk the kid’s life. “I just talked to that black lady.” Alice said, sitting in her bed. It was more a matress on a plank than a bed, but that was all she had. “She told me that she didn’t have an ability, neither did her husband.” “So?” Rodhal muttered, eating peanuts. “It’s just weird that we all four have abilities.” Alice explained. “I don’t know, the thought just occured to me.” “No, I follow you.” Alex said, sitting in his bed with a bunch of books, trying to decide which one to read. “I’ve thought about the same thing. My theory, it’s because we were exposed to more radiation than those people.” “No matter what,” Jed muttered, looking at Alex’ books, “people think we’re dangerous.” “We are.” Alex said. “Just look what happened to that guy, Steve. We have no idea what we’re capable of.” “Your ability makes your hair grow faster, that’s it.” Rodhal said, sounding annoyed. “More than that, buddy.” Alex said. “It’s my entire metabolism. It has been, like, enchanced.” And Alex was right. Janine had explained him what his ability did, and how it worked. Everything about Alex had been enhanced. And Alex would soon need that. Navigation Category:Issues Category:Radiation Category:Radiation Issues